A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nutritional supplement and methods of using it. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nutritional supplement useful for promoting various health effects and to methods for administering the nutritional supplement for at least these purposes.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment of Sialorrhea
Sialorrhea, a symptom related to amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), and other causes such as achalasia, acoustic neuroma, Bell""s palsy, cerebral palsy, cerebrovascular accident (stroke), glossopharyngeal neuralgia, Guillain-Barre syndrome, hypocalcemia, Ludwig""s angina, mental retardation, motor-neuron disease, muscular dystrophy, myasthenia gravis, myotonic dystrophy, paralytic poliomyelitis, polymyositis, Parkinson""s disease, Radical Cancer surgery, Seventh-nerve palsy, Shy-Drager syndrome, and Wilson""s disease, is the excessive drooling due to salivary gland dysfunction such as overproduction of saliva from the salivary glands. Sometimes, sialorrhea may also be induced by drugs such as clonazepam, ethionamide, haloperidol, and transdermal nicotine among others. Sialorrhea may also be caused by abnormal or unhealthy swallowing by a patient suffering from diseases such as ALS.
Much effort has been made to treat Sialorrhea. Newall et al. reported using beta antagonists to control excessive secretions of the oral salivary glands and reported a 75% success rate (J. Neurol. Sci., 1996, 139, 43-4). Mier et al have found that ingestion of glycopyrrolate is effective in treating sialorrhea in children. However, 20% of the children treated with glycopyrrolate experienced substantial adverse effects, enough to require discontinuation of the medication (arch. Pediatr. Adolese. Med., 2000, 154, 1214-1218). According to a recent study by Rettori et al. (Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., 2000; 917; 258-67), inhibitors of nitric oxide synthase (NOS) decrease stimulated salivary secretions whereas donors of NOS potentiate stimulated salivary secretions. This indicates that nitric oxide exerts a stimulatory role on salivary secretion.
Treatment of Inflammation
In modern non-herbal medicine, there are two major categories of anti-inflammatory medicines: steroidal and non-steroidal. Steroidal anti-inflammatory medicines are powerful medications, which are based on hormonal substances, such as cortisone. Steroidal medications have a stronger anti-inflammatory response than non-steroidal medicines. Steroidal medications can be taken as pills, injected into the bloodstream, or injected directly into a joint space. There are many non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications. Acetaminophen, aspirin, ibuprofen, and naproxen are the most commonly used non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications.
Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs have three major actions, all of which are related to inhibition of cyclo-oxygenase resulting in decreased formation of prostanoids. Firstly, an anti-inflammatory action can be achieved by reducing production of vasodilator prostaglandins (PGE2, PGI2), which means less vasodilation and, indirectly less oedema. Secondly, an analgesic effect can be achieved by reduced prostaglandin production (less sensitization of nociceptic nerve endings to the inflammatory mediators bradykinin and 5-hydroxytryptamine). Thirdly, an antipyretic effect can produce an anti-inflammatory action, probably due to a decrease in the mediator PGE2 generated in response to inflammatory pyrogens, much as interleukin-1.
There are side effects to both of these groups of medicines. They may include, among other things, stomach upset, stomach bleeding, or ulcers, kidney problems, hearing problems and ankle swelling. Additionally, the steroidal anti-inflammatory medications can have more serious side effects including: loss of bone mass, cataracts, reduced ability to fight infection, swelling and weight gain, mood changes, high blood pressure, and problems with the bone marrow where blood cells are produced.
Turmeric (Curcuma Longa)
Turmeric, or Haldi in Hindi, is used very widely as medicine as well as a common ingredient in Indian cooking. The rhizome of turmeric is used in medicine and food as a fine powder.
Anti-inflammatory effects of curcumin isolated from Curcuma longa were reported in Srimal and Dhawan, Pharmacology of Diferuloyl Methane, a Non-steroidal Anti-inflammatory Agent, J. Pharm. Pharmac., 25:447-452 (1973). Significant anti-inflammatory activity for curcumin, comparable with phenylbutazone and hydrocortisone, was observed by Arora et al. (Indian Journal of Medical Research, 1971, 59, 1289-1291). Curcumin, an alkaloid (diferuloyl methane) isolated from the alcoholic extract of turmeric, has been shown to be a potent anti-inflammatory agent. Further work on anti-inflammatory and anti-arthritic activity has also been carried out by Thatte et al. (Indian Journal of Pharmacology, 1986, 18 (1), 19-21). Turmeric has been found to have significant anti-inflammatory activity both in acute and chronic models. The therapeutic dose of turmeric, for optimal activity if used alone, is reported to be in the range of 5 to 10 grams of dry powder daily (Patwardhan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,668). This dosage level, however, can produce a feeling of nausea.
Curcumin not only has anti-inflammatory properties but also has anti-oxidant, anti-tumor and other valuable properties. When used in low concentrations, curcumin can inhibit nitric oxide synthase (NOS) and, therefore, inhibit nitric oxide production. For example, Brouet et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1995 Jan. 17; 206 (2); 533-40) have reported that NOS activity in soluble extracts of macrophages activated for 6-24 hours in the presence of curcumin (10 microM) was significantly lower that that of macrophages activated without curcumin. Northern-blot and immunoblotting analyses demonstrated that significantly reduced levels of the mRNA and 130-k Da protein of inducible NOS were expressed in macrophages activated with curcumin, compared to those without curcumin activation. Inhibition of NOS induction was maximal when curcumin was added together with lipopolysaccharide (LPS) and interferon-gamma (IFN-gamma) and decreased progressively as the interval between curcumin and LPS/IFN-gamma was increased to 18 hours.
Ginger (Zingiber Officinale)
Native to southern Asia, ginger is a 2- to 4-foot perennial that produces grass-like leaves up to a foot long and almost an inch wide. Ginger root, as it is called in the grocery store, actually consists of the underground stem of the plant, with its bark-like outer covering scraped off.
Chinese medical texts from the fourth century B.C. suggest that ginger is effective in treating nausea, diarrhea, stomach aches, cholera, toothaches, bleeding, and rheumatism. Ginger was later used by Chinese herbalists to treat a variety of respiratory conditions, including coughs and the early stages of colds.
Ginger""s modern use dates back to the early 1880s, when a scientist named D. Mowrey noticed that ginger-filled capsules reduced his nausea during an episode of flu. Inspired by this, he performed the first double-blind study of ginger. Germany""s Commission E subsequently approved ginger as a treatment for indigestion and motion sickness. Ginger has become widely accepted as a treatment for nausea. Even some conventional medical texts suggest ginger for the treatment of the nausea and vomiting of pregnancy, although others are more cautious.
Ginger gives relief from muscular discomfort and pain. It inhibits prostaglandin and leukotriene biosynthesis and histamine release. Thus it acts as an anti-inflammatory as well as an antacid agent. It is a dual inhibitor of the lipoxigenase and cycloxigenase system. Ginger contains 1-4% essential oil (oleoresin). Used alone fresh Ginger is required to be used in substantially high doses (50 grams daily), which is not only inconvenient but can act as an irritant to the gastric mucosa. In dry form for any significant results, 7 to 10 grams of dry ginger powder has to be taken daily. Such large doses of ginger are extremely inconvenient for the patient and affect patient compliance on a daily basis. (See Potwardhan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,668.)
Horseradish (Armoracia Rusticana)
Horseradish, a perennial herb (Armoracia rusticana, but sometimes classified in other genera) of the family Cruciferae (mustard family), is native to Central and Southern Europe where it has long been cultivated in gardens and naturalized in many parts of North America. It is grown mainly for its roots, which formerly were used medicinally, particularly as an antiscorbutic. Horseradish is also an excellent diuretic, and is good for digestion problems. Herbalists combine horseradish and honey for coughs and asthma treatments. Externally, it is sometimes used to alleviate the pain and stiffness caused by rheumatism.
Friedman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,504 and 5,385,734, has used horseradish to treat nasal and sinus dysfunction. Attempts have also been made to provide oral horseradish remedies for certain ailments. Mays, U.S. Pat. No. 98,875, relates to a medical compound for alleviating asthma, coughs and colds. The compound includes pulverized horseradish. Diets, U.S. Pat. No. 74,205, discloses a medical compound containing horseradish for the treatment of consumption.
Slippery Elm (Ulmus Rubra)
Slippery elm trees are native to North America. Slippery Elm has been employed in traditional herbal medicine for over 100 years. The dried inner portion of the slippery elm bark has been used both by Native Americans and early settlers. Slippery Elm is a nutritious food that was made into a type of pudding for those who had weak stomachs. Slippery Elm is soothing to irritated tissues and has been used in poultices for its ability to encourage healing in wounds. Slippery Elm nourishes the adrenal glands, gastrointestinal tract, and respiratory system. It helps the body expel excess mucus. Other conditions, for which slippery elm is used, include: abscess, broken bones, bums and scalds, cholera, colitis, constipation in children, debility, diaper rash, diarrhea in children, diverticulitis, dysentery, hemorrhoids, hiatal hernia, indigestion, labor pain, leprosy and sore throat.
Green Tea (Camellia Sinensis)
Green tea is the dried leaves and leaf buds of the shrub Camellia sinensis. It is mainly produced in China and Japan. Dried tea leaves are composed mainly of phytochemicals known as polyphenols (36%), principally flavonols (including catechins), flavonoids, and flavondiols. The leaves also contain plant alkaloids (about 4%), including caffeine, theobromine and theophylline. Much of the research on green tea has been focused on its potential to prevent cancer. Research suggests that the polyphenols in green tea are responsible for a chemopreventive effect (E. Kaegi, Canadian Medical Association Journal, 1998, 158: 1033-35).
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a nutritional supplement to promote the health of salivary glands and/or to support normal or healthy swallowing.
It is a further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a composition for treating sialorrhea.
It is still a further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a composition for treating some common types of inflammation such as sore throat, congestion, laryngitis and mucous membrane inflammation.
It is still a further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a method to treat a sore throat, congestion, laryngitis and mucous membrane inflammation by administering a composition made from natural herbs.
It is still a further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a method to treat sialorrhea by administering a composition made from natural herbs.
It is a still further object of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a nutritional supplement with virucidal and/or virustatic properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the summary and detailed description of the invention, which follow.
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to a nutritional supplement. The nutritional supplement of the invention may be used for providing nourishment, or, optionally for promoting the health of salivary glands and/or supporting normal or healthy swallowing. The nutritional supplement includes ingredients, which can be obtained from turmeric, ginger and horseradish. It has been found that the combination of these ingredients provides a nutritional supplement that provides a nutritional benefit and is effective in promoting the health of salivary glands and/or supporting normal or healthy swallowing.
In a second aspect, the present invention relates to a method of promoting the health of salivary glands and/or supporting normal or healthy swallowing, by administering an effective amount of the nutritional supplement of the present invention.
In a third aspect, the present invention relates to a method to treat one or more of a common cold, and/or one or more symptoms thereof, a sore throat, congestion, laryngitis, mucositis, mucous membrane inflammation and sialorrhea, by orally administering to a patient an effective amount of a composition including ingredients which can be obtained from turmeric, ginger and horseradish, which provides substantial relief from one or more of these symptoms or ailments.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention relates to a method of inhibiting the growth of a virus by administering to a carrier carrying the virus, a composition including ingredients which can be obtained from turmeric, ginger and horseradish.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention relates to a method of treating viral infection by administering a composition including ingredients which can be obtained from turmeric, ginger and horseradish.
In a sixth aspect, the present invention relates to a method of treating inflammation by administering a composition including ingredients which can be obtained from turmeric, ginger and horseradish.